


Monsters

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Monster Squad (film)
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Horror, Post-Canon, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean had seen enough horror movies that he should have known better. The fear is never over when you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This was actually written before my fic "[Calamitous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/204044)", I'd intended to make it a much longer story, then just forgot about it. When I got into _Supernatural_ , I was reminded of the movie, and so this story became the inspiration for the other. Naturally, they are very similar. This is just a one shot.

Sean awoke later that night.

Already the memory of what had happened was beginning to fade. It might have been no more than a dream—a nightmare brought on by cold pizza and comics. Part of him wished it had; it had cost his father's partner his life. But another part of him, maybe a younger part of him, needed it to be true. Part of every child needed monsters…even if it meant you sometimes had to face them.

He came into his parent's room. His mother and his sister, Phoebe, shared the large bed. Phoebe curled tight against their mom. The night had been the roughest on her.

A light was on in the bathroom.

Sean crept nervously across the room, as quietly as he could. His father sat on the edge of the bath tub. He looked more tired than Sean had ever imagined his father could look. His head was in his hands.

"Dad?"

He looked up when Sean spoke. His face was white, dark stubble and grime standing out starkly, and though he smiled, Sean knew something was wrong. His father motioned for him to come.

"I was so proud of you tonight, Sean." His father hugged him fiercely. "You were so brave."

Sean hugged him back. He felt something soft under his hand. He peeled back the bandage on his father's neck and his breath caught. Five thin, angry scratches stood out on his father's neck. It was no mystery to the boy what must have caused those wounds.

"Oh God, dad…"

"Shhh... It's going to be okay, we don't—" He took a deep breath. "We don't know for sure."

Sean shook his head. The monsters were all gone, but if his dad—if that was the case, they'd still lost. His throat closed up, and like a little kid he wanted to cry.

His father stood, putting the bandage back into place.

"I'll go see Mr. Muller tomorrow morning. Maybe there's something in the journal. If not, I'll…I'll take care of it."

Later that night, Sean would spend hours waiting for sleep. His fitful slumber was only the beginning of what was about to become the longest month of his life.


End file.
